Quando o dia encontra a noite
by Tay DS
Summary: Tudo era dourado no céu quando o dia encontrava a noite. Sonfic. Oneshot.
**Nome:** Quando o dia encontra a noite

 **Autora:** TayDS

 **Classificação:** K

 **Sinopse:** Tudo era dourado no céu quando o dia encontrava a noite. Sonfic. Oneshot.

 **Disclaimers:** A série Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos e suas derivadas não me pertencem, e sim a Rick Riordan. Até porque, se me pertencesse, o Percy teria terminado com a Rachel e a Annabeth teria ido pastar há anos. A música When the Day Met the Night também não me pertence, e sim à banda Panic! At the Disco. Mas eu aceito o Brendon Urie de presente no aniversário.

 **Nota de Autora:** E finalmente estou de volta! E mais um fandom novo! Gente, essa fanfic foi escrita em 2014. Sério! Nem imaginava que haveria Trials of Apolo na época. E acreditem, ela ficou na gaveta todo esse tempo. Estava pronta, linda, cheirosa e betada pela maravilhosa Adriana Swan. Mas eu não sei ao certo porque não postei. Acho que não tive ideias para capa na época. Até que hoje, a Dri apareceu uma linda capa para mim. Eu precisei vir postar com urgência! Espero mesmo que gostem da fanfic. Vejo vocês em breve por ai. See ya!

 **x-x-x**

 **Quando o dia encontra a noite**

As caçadoras haviam parado e montado acampamento por ordem dela logo após o amanhecer. Pediu para que Thalia escolhesse algumas meninas e fossem bater o terreno, lembrando-a sempre de evitarem a luz do sol. Não tinha pretensão de encontrar algo que pudesse pôr o grupo em risco. Ou alguém desagradável. A filha de Zeus não questionou e deixou a tenda da deusa.

Já fazia quase um ano desde que a guerra com Gaia havia acabado. Não havia mais motivos para permanecer no Olimpo, longe de suas caçadoras. Longe de seu arco e dos campos que tanto amava percorrer. Não depois de suas caçadoras terem sido perseguidas por ele.

Suspirou. De vez em quando, a lembrança de tanto tempo atrás voltava. Orion sempre esteve em sua mente para atormentá-la. Não sabia o que era pior. Contudo, balançou a cabeça e afastou os próprios pensamentos antes que pudesse gritar. Não faria isso. Não precisaria assustar as meninas. Nem queria ter que responder a qualquer pergunta. Já estava sendo difícil suficiente driblar os questionamentos de Thalia a respeito de passarem as manhãs acampando e as noites em movimento, quando deveria ser o oposto.

Artemis deixou a tenda, coisa que raramente fazia durante o dia, para tomar um pouco de ar. Com o arco em mãos e a aljava presa às costas, ela correu para o lado mais denso do bosque. Gostava daquela região. As árvores eram mais altas, as folhas mais juntas. Não permitiam que nenhum resquício da luz do sol encontrasse a grama na qual pisava. Correu por alguns metros, sentindo os cabelos acobreados esvoaçarem levemente, antes que pudesse parar bruscamente e se esconder atrás do tronco grosso de uma árvore. Preparou uma flecha, e ficou atenta.

Já havia percorrido aquela área várias vezes antes, e naquela região, naquele lugar específico, não havia uma clareira. Por menor que fosse. Olhou para cima, esperando alguma coisa, mas nada que pudesse ajuda-la a entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Até que os olhos pratas caíram em algo que acenava para ela. No meio da clareira. Piscou duas vezes antes de perceber que não era fruto da sua imaginação.

Bufou e revirou os olhos ao identificar a pessoa que a chamava. O fato de Afrodite ter feito uma clareira no meio do bosque parecia piada. Não fazia sentido ela estar ali. E não conseguia imaginar qualquer finalidade para tal coisa.

\- Eu sei que está ai Artemis! – a outra falou em voz alta para que a menina escondida pudesse ouvir. – Não me deixe esperando, ora essa.

A deusa menor bufou. Guardou a flecha, mas ainda manteve o arco em mãos. Caminhou até a clareira. Encontrou a deusa do amor sentada em uma cadeira de montar branca, bebericando algo em uma xícara de porcelana. Havia uma mesa, também de montar, tal como os mortais possuíam em seus jardins para chás e coisas do tipo. Ainda tinha outra cadeira, porém vazia.

\- Não fique acanhada querida! Sente-se. – acenou o assento para a outra, que, sem dizer nada, sentou-se. – Quer um pouco de chá?

\- Afrodite... – a menina começou, tentando não perder a paciência.

\- Primeiramente querida, mude essa aparência. – a deusa falou. – Com essa carinha de doze anos, você parece uma criança birrenta.

\- Como é que é?

\- Por favor, é apenas por um momento. Depois você pode voltar com a sua carinha de menina que tem umas bochechas lindas para apertar.

Artemis bufou, mas consentiu ao desejo da outra, pois sabia que quanto mais rápido lidasse com aquilo, mais rápido a outra iria embora, mais rápido sairia do alcance da luz solar. Sua aparência mortal brilhou e, após alguns segundos, ela já não era mais uma criança de doze anos.

O corpo aumentou alguns poucos centímetros, os cabelos acobreados também. As curvas timidamente se faziam presentes naquele corpo de dezesseis anos. Os olhos pratas ainda continuavam a encarar a deusa do amor, que parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a mudança que havia ocorrido.

\- Agora vai me dizer por que veio aqui Afrodite?

\- Bem melhor agora querida. – a outra disse, antes de jogar os cabelos, agora loiros, por trás do ombro. – Você não tem respondido as minhas mensagens. Fiquei preocupada.

\- Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Tenho me mantido ocupada com as minhas caçador...

\- Ah sim, claro. Ocupada também _fugindo_ , estou certa?

A jovem se calou diante da afirmação da outra. O que a mulher queria dizer? Não havia pra que fugir.

\- Você pode enganar as suas meninas, minha querida, mas não pode enganar a mim. Não quando o assunto é seu coraçãozinho duro de pedra.

A ruiva ficou espantada. Olhou para os lados e se perguntou onde suas batedoras estavam. Queria que alguma delas aparecesse ali e dissesse que havia alguma coisa errada para que pudesse sair correndo.

\- Não há nada com o meu coração. – ela disse, por fim, evitando olhar a outra.

\- Na defensiva. Como de costume. Não culpo você. Mas admito que se você tivesse respondido as minhas mensagens, eu teria ficado feliz.

\- Não havia nada pra fazer no Olimpo. Porque queria que eu fosse lá?

\- Conversar, é claro. Ninguém mais vê você desde que Zeus perdoou Apolo pelo que aconteceu na guerra contra Gaia. Estava preocupada. Principalmente depois do que aquela garota romana, Reyna, fez com Orion. Foi horrível, sei disso.

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

\- Ah, tolinha, não é novidade para ninguém que você gostava dele. Foi triste o que aconteceu com ele. E sei que está ressentida por isso. É por causa dele que tem evitado a todos nós? Quer se esquecer disso? Ou há algo mais a atormentando?

\- Eu já estava esquecendo, até que você apareceu aqui. – a outra disse entredentes, apertando o arco em mãos. – Não tinha a quem atormentar e decidiu vir aqui? É isso o que você quer, não é? Bem, se queria me incomodar, você conseguiu.

\- Não fique assim querida. A culpa pelo que aconteceu não foi sua. Nem dele. Sei que se sentiu culpada, mas amar não é algo ruim. Sei que você estava confusa. Você _ainda_ está confusa, e não há nada errado nisso. Só precisa de alguém que possa ajudá-la.

\- Confusa? Você definitivamente enlouqueceu Afrodite!

A loira riu e bebericou um pouco mais do chá.

\- Pelo menos não sou eu que fico fugindo do sol. Tem medo que _ele_ a encontre?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. A tensão tomou conta de seu corpo adolescente. Artemis não precisava ficar ali. Levantou-se apressada e caminhou para fora da clareira. Contudo, antes que alcançasse a trilha que a levaria para dentro do bosque, a moça sentiu uma barreira bloquear seu caminho. Levou as mãos à frente do corpo e sentiu algo invisível e sólido ali.

\- Afrodite! Deixe-me ir embora agora antes que...

\- Não Artemis. Você fugiu demais. Não pode continuar assim para sempre, sabia disso?

\- Posso sim. – a outra falou exasperada, tentando não demonstrar desespero na sua voz. O sol banhava aquela clareira. Não iria demorar muito. – Agora me deixe ir.

\- Ah tolinha, não fique assim. Volte aqui e se sente. Quer um chá?

A jovem se virou, olhando para a deusa do amor, que parecia inabalável com toda a situação. Observou-a bebericar um gole do chá para depois pousar a xícara na mesa. Pegou o bule e encheu a sua xícara e outra vazia com o líquido meio amarronzado.

A ruiva voltou a se sentar, dispensando a xícara oferecida. Naquele momento, temia o que Afrodite poderia ter feito. Mais uma vez olhou para as árvores e se perguntou onde estariam suas caçadoras.

\- As suas caçadoras não nos encontrarão aqui. Elas estão do outro lado. – a loira explicou, quando percebeu o olhar da outra.

\- O que aconteceu?! – Artemis questionou alarmada.

\- Nada. Eu apenas fiz com que elas não decidissem seguir para essa direção. Não queria que aquela filha irritante de Zeus nos encontrasse aqui. É provável que um dia eu tenha uma conversa com ela também.

\- Você realmente não tem um pingo de juízo.

Afrodite balançou a mão, dispensando o comentário e tomou mais um gole do chá.

\- Onde estávamos? Ah sim, sua constante fuga.

\- Como você sabe que eu estou fugindo? De que eu estou fugindo?

\- Sei que você não é Atena, mas achava que era inteligente também. – a loira revirou os olhos. – Apolo tem aquele jeito bonitão e galã adolescente, mas não é como se ele também não fosse óbvio quando se trata de sentimentos. Ele procura por _você_.

\- O que ele quer comigo? – a ruiva cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar quando a outra fez a menção do irmão gêmeo.

\- Se você não fosse tão durona assim, saberia que ele só quer conversar. Mas a nossa querida Artemis tem que fugir do sol, tenta sempre ficar camuflada nas sombras e ordenar que suas meninas façam o mesmo.

\- Talvez – Artemis começou, procurando não vacilar no que iria falar. – eu não queira falar com ele.

\- Não precisa mentir para mim, querida. Lembre-se que sei tudo o que se passa nesse seu coraçãozinho. Mas não é a mim que você deve explicações.

A deusa do amor se levantou e caminho até a trilha que levaria de volta para a proteção das árvores.

\- Aonde você vai? – a deusa da caça perguntou.

\- Eu apenas precisava mantê-la aqui. Não é comigo com quem você precisa conversar.

E antes que a ruiva pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Afrodite desapareceu. E agora Artemis estava sozinha na clareira. A ruiva se levantou e percebeu que a barreira ainda cobria a clareira. Não havia escapatória. E Apolo iria encontrá-la.

Voltou a se sentar na cadeira, e suspirou. Pegou a xícara em mãos e analisou o líquido contido ali. Chegou a levantar os braços para levar o líquido à boca. Perguntou-se se Afrodite havia colocado algo. Vindo da deusa do amor, tudo era possível, então achou melhor não se dar ao trabalho de experimentar o chá.

Atirou a xícara para longe e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Conteve-se para não gritar. Porque não podia simplesmente ir embora? Só precisavam deixá-la em paz que tudo ficaria bem. Ficaria mesmo?

\- Espero que a xícara não tenha feito nada contra você. – uma voz soou firme.

A voz que desejava não ter que escutar.

\- Prometo fazer papai não o explodir em pedacinhos se você for embora agora. – a garota falou, ainda com o rosto afundado nas mãos.

O rapaz permaneceu parado na entrada da clareira, ainda fitando a jovem sentada. Seu olhar caiu sobre a xícara que ela jogara a pouco. Pegou o objeto na grama e caminhou até a mesa onde Artemis estava. Pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e observou a moça. Mesmo com a aparência um pouco mais velha do que o habitual, ainda parecia uma criança birrenta. Ele riu.

\- No que está achando tanta graça? – a garota questionou, levantando a cabeça e encarando os olhos dourados de Apolo pela primeira vez desde que ele aparecera.

\- Não quis ofendê-la irmãzinha, apenas... – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Apenas achei bonito você com essa cara emburrada.

\- Sem galanteios Apolo. – ela bufou, balançando a mão como se dispensasse toda aquela situação. – Agora pode me deixar ir Afrodite.

\- Ela não está mais aqui. – o outro deu de ombros e se sentou na cadeira onde antes foi ocupada pela deusa do amor. – Mas gostaria de conversar com você Artemis.

\- Não temos nada para conversar.

\- Na verdade... Acho que temos adiado isso por uns... Quantos anos? Três mil?

A outra revirou os olhos, enquanto batia o pé impaciente. Murmurou para que ele falasse o que queria, ainda sem olhá-lo. Sua visão focava na trilha por onde viera. Não via a hora de voltar a correr. Correr para _longe_ daquele lugar.

\- Eu sinto muito, sabe? Por tudo... – ele desabafou, acomodando-se mais na cadeira e olhando para a xícara sobre a mesa. – Eu sou um idiota.

\- Isso nós já sabíamos Apolo.

\- Pare de ser cruel irmã.

Ela revirou os olhos e riu com desdém.

\- Desde que papai teve uma conversa nada agradável comigo... Sabe, depois da guerra com Gaia e tudo o mais... Eu precisei repensar algumas coisas. E vi que, apesar de fabuloso, tive meus momentos de vergonha. E um deles – antes de continuar, ele se atreveu a olhar para a irmã gêmea, que não o encarava. – se trata de Orion.

A jovem ficou surpresa ao ouvir o irmão mencioná-lo. Virou-se para olhá-lo. Apolo percebeu que ela estava genuinamente surpresa pelo fato dele tê-lo mencionado. Ele respirou fundo e a fitou nos olhos.

\- Sinto muito por Orion... Pelo que aconteceu com ele, sabe?

\- Você não tem que se desculpar por ele. – ela retrucou.

\- Tenho sim. O que aconteceu com ele foi minha culpa.

A irmã ficou surpresa mais uma vez.

\- Não o escorpião. Aquilo foi Gaia mesmo. – ele se apressou. – Ta, de certa forma, Gaia o mandou por minha culpa. Vamos dizer que fiz umas coisas, sabe? E ele meio que enlouqueceu e saiu matando todos aqueles animais.

\- Espere... – ela o interrompeu. – Quer dizer que a morte de Orion... Seu desejo de vingança e a morte das minhas caçadoras... Tudo isso foi culpa _sua_?

Ele se encolheu diante da fúria que crescia dentro dela. Ela bateu com as mãos na mesa e se levantou, olhando para ela com os olhos pratas querendo desintegrá-lo. Sabia que deveria ter deixado aquilo quieto. Ao menos por mais tempo.

O rapaz se ajeitou na cadeira e a olhou de soslaio, com medo de que encará-la diretamente pudesse matá-lo. Não que ele pudesse ser morto, mas quando se tratava de sua gêmea, preferia não arriscar.

\- Eu não pensava tão racionalmente...

\- Não é como se você tivesse feito isso alguma vez, irmão.

\- Não podia suportá-la vê-la com outro homem! – ele disparou, o que a deixou confusa. – Você preferia um _gigante_ ao invés do seu irmão gêmeo. E eu fiquei...

\- Não importava se ele era um gigante, eu gostava dele. – Artemis falou, com a voz baixa, voltando a se sentar.

\- Alguma vez você já se perguntou o que eu achava disso?

\- E quem liga para o que você acha?

\- Droga Artemis, ele poderia ter se aproveitado de você!

\- Pare Apolo! Você só está trabalhando com suposições. Gaia matou Orion, jamais vamos descobrir o que teria acontecido. Agora me deixe ir. Cansei de ouvir suas histórias.

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à trilha de onde viera. O rapaz se levantou e correu até ela, segurando-a pelo braço. Os olhos pratas encararam os olhos dourados dele com incredulidade.

Eles apenas se fitaram. Não conseguiam dizer nada. Nem ao menos se mexeram. A moça percebeu que ele estava nervoso. Arrependido com certeza. E ainda havia algum outro sentimento refletido ali que ela não podia decifrar.

Artemis desviou do olhar de seu irmão. Apolo a soltou, e ficou surpreso ao perceber que ela ainda não havia ido embora. Limpou a garganta e procurou as palavras com cautela. Não queria deixar a menina mais furiosa.

\- Sinto muito mesmo Artemis. – ele soltou, num suspiro. – Por Orion e pelas suas caçadoras. Eu fiquei com ciúmes, sabe? Mas não vou prendê-la mais aqui. Pode ir se quiser.

A jovem o olhou com uma surpresa genuína. Apolo jamais havia dito como se sentia. Não para ela. Ou ao menos nunca deu a ele essa oportunidade. Olhou para as árvores. Minutos atrás queria correr entre elas para longe dali. Mas agora não sabia. Virou-se para olhar o irmão gêmeo.

Ele caminhava de volta para a mesa e se jogou na cadeira onde estava sentado antes. Pegou a xícara da qual ela havia jogado e passou os dedos por ela, como se a acariciasse. Ela se aproximou um pouco dele, mas não voltou a se sentar.

\- Ciúmes? Desde quando sente ciúmes? – a menina questionou.

\- Não sei... Acho que desde sempre, na verdade. Com Orion só piorou tudo. Acho que ele me fez perceber algo.

\- O que ele te fez perceber?

\- Não importa com quantos mortais cheguei a me relacionar. – ele continuou, sem se importar com o que ela dizia. – Claro, eu gosto dos meus filhos, mas mesmo assim... Nada disso fez mudar o que eu sentia.

\- Droga Apolo, o que diabos está tentando me dizer?

\- Acho que sempre gostei de você irmãzinha. Tipo, gostar mesmo, sabe?

Ela ficou surpresa. De tudo o que ele poderia confessar para ela, isso era a última coisa da qual esperava vindo dele.

\- Ao menos é isso o que Afrodite me disse. E faz sentido. – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Tive ciúmes ao vê-la com Orion. Ver que você passava tanto tempo com ele e era legal, enquanto com seu irmão... Você jamais deu a mínima.

De repente, a deusa se sentiu mal. Tudo bem que detestava homens no geral, mas Apolo era seu irmão. Talvez devesse ter dado um pouco mais de crédito para ele. Era mais da família do que os outros filhos de Zeus.

\- Porque nunca me disse? – de tudo o que gostaria de ter dito, aquela pergunta foi a única que Artemis conseguiu dizer.

\- Você teria escutado? Além do mais, você é donzela. Não teria feito diferença.

\- Sinto muito. – a moça falou, um pouco sem jeito. – Deveria ter sido mais legal com você, eu acho. Somos irmãos e nunca dei a mínima para isso.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas. – ele falou, dando de ombros.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Apolo se levantou e pegou na mão de sua irmã. Ela o olhou com curiosidade. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos e trouxe para perto de seus lábios, beijando-os. Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Artemis corou ao ver o que o irmão havia feito.

\- Como uma caçadora consegue ter as mãos tão delicadas? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu... – e pigarreou. – Não sei. Nunca me preocupei com isso, eu acho.

Ele sorriu e soltou as mãos dela, sentando-se na grama. Apontou o lugar ao lado dele para que a outra pudesse sentar. Ela não sabia por que não havia ido embora. Percebeu que não se importava. Sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

\- Aposto que você nunca se deitou na grama e ficou brincando de ver formas nas nuvens.

\- O que? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

\- Ah Artemis, sério mesmo que você nunca teve esse tipo de diversão? O que fica fazendo com suas caçadoras?

\- Temos coisas importantes para fazer.

Ele riu, enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Devia tentar se divertir, sabia? Não faria tão mal. Acho que elas iriam adorar.

Ela riu incrédula e olhou para o céu. Naquele momento, o céu continha poucas nuvens. Não dava para ver formas ali. O que Apolo esperava que ela visse?

Porém, antes que pudesse encontrar qualquer coisa, sentiu os dedos de Apolo sobre os seus mais uma vez. Virou-se para olhá-lo e percebeu que ele a olhava com um sorriso. Ele não parecia detestável ali. Ele era até legal, quando queria. Exceto pelo fato quando ele a fazia se sentir estranha.

\- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou num sussurro, ao vê-lo acariciar sua mão.

\- Apenas admirando-a. Nada de mais. – ele disse, franzindo o cenho. – Você não está tentando me matar, então tenho que aproveitar.

\- Sério que você me solta essas rimas idiotas? – ela riu.

\- Bem, posso te dar meu sorriso em troca do seu tempo também. – e ele sorriu.

Artemis podia jurar que o sol brilhou mais forte no sol. Mas não um brilho ruim. Um brilho radiante. Talvez seu irmão gêmeo estivesse o usando ao seu favor naquele momento. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que ele já não parecia tão azul.

\- Já é de tarde. Não tardará a anoitecer. Acho que preciso voltar. – a deusa falou, com os olhos pratas ainda fitando o céu.

\- Sim. Daqui a pouco preciso puxar o sol. A lua deve ser cheia hoje, não?

\- É... Acho que sim.

Quando o olhar prateado deixou os céus para encarar o rapaz a sua frente parecia estar mais próximo.

\- O que foi? Alguma coisa errada? – ela conseguiu questionar.

\- Já me disse como me sinto Artemis. E você não falou nada...

Na verdade, a deusa não sabia nem o que falar. E a proximidade daqueles olhos dourados e radiantes não a ajudavam a pensar muito numa resposta.

A verdade é que nunca havia parado para pensar nos próprios sentimentos. Era como Afrodite havia dito: ela vivia fugindo. Fugira por tanto tempo que agora não sabia mais o que era aquilo que lhe afligia. A última vez que sentira algo semelhante foi quando Orion passou a acompanhá-la durante a caça.

E com a lembrança do gigante à sua mente, percebeu que ele poderia ser seu irmão. Uma versão menos irritante, claro. Mas era talentoso com o arco e era agradável ter sua companhia. Como acontecia agora com Apolo. Será que o desprezo que sentia pelo irmão havia escondido algo mais que pudesse sentir por ele? Por Zeus, o que aquilo significava?

Ela desviou o olhar.

\- Eu... Não sei... – ela falou num sussurro.

Sentiu os dedos deles tocarem seu queixo. Puxou com delicadeza, fazendo os olhos prateados da deusa encará-lo.

\- Eu posso ajudar... Se você permitir, é claro.

\- Promete que não vai me magoar?

\- Jamais.

Então Apolo se aproximou. Artemis fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração dele se misturar a sua. Para a jovem, ele tinha cheiro de verão, enquanto para o deus, a sua irmã possuía cheiro dos campos silvestres que ela tanto amava percorrer.

Os lábios dele tocaram os dela com doçura. Naquele momento, algo parecia transbordar dos irmãos arqueiros. Era como alegria e uma sensação de que tudo estava onde sempre deveria estar.

Artemis se afastou um pouco e abriu os olhos para encontrar o seu irmão gêmeo sorrindo antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para revelar a cor dourada de seus orbes. O deus olhou para cima e os olhos pratas da outra o seguiu. O céu estava diferente. Parecia uma obra de arte. Leves tons de rosa e laranja pincelavam o céu. Mas nenhuma cor poderia se sobrepor ao dourado.

\- O crepúsculo. – ele anunciou depois de um tempo. – Quando o sol reverencia a lua e dá seu espaço para que ela possa reinar nos céus.

\- Está na sua hora então. – ela falou, e percebeu que estava desapontada.

\- Não se preocupe. Vamos nos ver em breve. – ele falou, voltando a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dedos dela. – Sempre estarei de olho. – e piscou.

Num clarão, Apolo sumiu.

Artemis apenas ficou ali parada, sozinha. Tocou os lábios, onde antes estiveram em contato com os dele. Sorriu. Olhou para cima e percebeu que o céu já iria começar a se pôr. Seu irmão estava dirigindo aquele carro vermelho que ela tanto detestava. Sempre achou mais elegante que fosse cavalos puxando a biga. Mas aquilo não viria ao caso, afinal.

A deusa deu as costas para a clareira, sua aparência voltando a habitual criança de doze anos, e correu por entre as árvores. Percebeu que as folhas pareciam um pouco mais distante do que naquele dia mais cedo. Os raios solares do final da tarde pareciam seguir a menina. Ela sorriu.

Ao alcançar o limite do acampamento das caçadoras, ela ouviu alguém gritar. Um burburinho se espalhava. Ao desacelerar a corrida, ela viu Thalia Grace mudar de expressão. A preocupação, surpresa e alívio tomaram conta. Porém, a filha de Zeus não falou nada. Aproximou-se de sua senhora e começou a falar sobre levantar acampamento e seguir mais para oeste.

\- Não. – Artemis a interrompeu. – Seguiremos viagem amanhã cedo.

\- Viajaremos de dia?

\- Sim. Descansem. O dia amanhã será bastante longo.

E a jovem deixou a semideusa parada, sem saber o que pensar direito. Ela seguiu a menor até sua tenda e esperou que a deusa se sentasse para observar os mapas sobre sua mesa.

\- Minha senhora... Não quero ser inconveniente, mas – Thalia respirou fundo antes de continuar. – onde esteve? As outras ficaram preocupadas. Procuramos por todos os lugares.

\- Corri mais longe do que o habitual. Só isso. Mas agradeço a preocupação.

A outra assentiu.

\- Avisarei as meninas que se preparem para levantar acampamento ao amanhecer.

A moça de cabelos pretos se virou e afastou a aba da tenda. Contudo, uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça e um sorriso travesso invadiu os lábios. Era um palpite, mas algo dizia que acertaria em cheio nele.

\- Pelo visto, Apolo irá gostar de vê-la viajando durante o dia.

A deusa levantou a cabeça, totalmente surpresa. A semideusa acenou em despedida, deixando uma Artemis completamente corada sozinha em sua tenda.


End file.
